


TCE. Глава 4: Кусок мира

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1823. Америка разговаривает с Россией о его колониях после того, как президент Монро утверждает новую внешнюю политику. Весьма неделикатно затрагиваются щекотливые темы, но Америка, рассуждая о летающих машинах, большую часть эмоционального подтекста не улавливает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 4: Кусок мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slice of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2924) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Форт Росс, Калифорния. Зима, 1823 г.**

Америка нечасто выбирался посмотреть на Тихий океан. Тихий океан всегда казался ему насыщеннее, теплее и неприрученнее серых вод, омывающих западное побережье, но, возвращаясь домой, Америка каждый раз спрашивал себя, не померещилась ли ему разница. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что любит неизведанное больше, чем следовало бы: каких-то два десятилетия назад эта местность даже не была нанесена на карту и до сих пор не считалась его территорией. Когда-нибудь эти земли будут принадлежать Америке. Если верить президенту Монро — они _уже_ его.

Америка рысцой миновал россыпь недостроенных домишек и маленьких пристроек, спускаясь к берегу. У самой воды он увидел того, кого ожидал здесь увидеть. Америка остановился рядом и после короткой паузы бросил:

— Красиво, правда?

Россия обернулся, окинул Америку оценивающим взглядом и вернулся к созерцанию волн.

— Очень. Твои воды намного ярче, чем мои. И намного теплее.

Морская пена набегала на берег. Россия покосился на своего собеседника.

— Слабо верится, что ты приехал в такую даль, только чтоб постоять со мной на берегу. И мне кажется, ты... взволнован.

Америка согласно улыбнулся, но всё-таки возразил:

— Как будто я не могу прийти, чтоб просто поговорить, — бриз взлохматил его волосы. Америка раскраснелся и смахнул пряди с лица.  
— И это меня весьма удручает, — но плечи России дёрнулись, и стало ясно, что он посмеивается. Ветер усилился, и Россия прищурился сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку. — И с чем же ты пожаловал на этот раз? Только не говори, что с очередной идеей про летающую машину.  
— Нет, но ты слышал про воздушные шары, которые изобрёл Франция? — оживился Америка. — Говорят, ими почти научились управлять! Надо будет раздобыть чертежи, я-то в них точно разберусь...  
— Наверняка. Это же Франция. Он месяца через три об этой идее и думать забудет, ещё и вид сделает, что ему никогда дела не было, — Россия сделал пару шагов вперёд, увязая в мокром песке. В его следах собралась вода.  
— Жестоко ты про него, — ухмыльнулся Америка.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это правда.  
— Когда-то я был объектом его пристального внимания, а теперь он даже не… Хотя погоди, к чему это я, — Америка хотел было вернуться к изначальной теме, но умолк.

Он репетировал небольшую речь по дороге сюда, но сейчас она казалась слишком нарочитой. Америка провёл языком по губам, слизывая солёный привкус океана, и посмотрел на Россию у воды. Прибой омывал носки его сапог, тёплый ветер лохматил волосы. Америка ощутил укол совести и поморщился.

— М-м, — попробовал было начать он.

Россия изумлённо оглянулся через плечо.

— Да? Америка, ты редко изъясняешься столь невразумительно, — он махнул рукой, подзывая Америку к себе. — У тебя что-то или весьма важное, или совершенно дурацкое, но мне уже не терпится узнать, что это, — уголок его губ пополз вверх. Америка решил, что это признак крайнего любопытства. — Ну так не тяни.

Америка опустил взгляд и подтащился поближе. Волны разбивались в брызги об его потрёпанную обувь.

— Я только… — он запнулся. Америка хотел бы сказать: «Слушай, у тебя, кажется, хорошее настроение. Давай я лучше расскажу тебе о той зверюге, похожей на медведя, которую я видел по дороге сюда?» но вместо этого пришлось пробормотать:

— Ты, м-м… Ты уже знаешь, что сказал мой босс? Про... про этот континент.

Россия не изменился в лице, но перевёл взгляд на горизонт, туда, где сливалась синева моря и синева неба.

— Ты отрезаешь от мира кусок, да? Чтоб прекратить посягательства Европы на твои земли, — Россия переступил с ноги на ногу. — И Англия поддерживает твоё решение.  
— К чёрту Англию, — тут же отозвался Америка. — Ему путь сюда тоже заказан, — Америка криво ухмыльнулся. — Только он этого ещё не понял, кажется.  
— А хоть кто-нибудь уже понял? Франция будет в ярости, наверное, — Россия вытер со щеки брызги, развернулся на каблуках и сделал несколько шагов вглубь берега. Он плюхнулся на песок и уложил скрещенные руки на согнутые колени. — А что скажет Испания? Он же, кажется, собирался вернуть себе Мексику.

Америка замешкался и остался стоять на месте. Он покачал головой.

— Никто пока не сердится. Они не верят, что я серьёзно.  
— Вот как, — Россия рассеянно отстукивал пальцами по колену какой-то ритм. — Странно. Они и Революцию всерьёз не восприняли. Я полагал, что они усвоили урок, — он лениво пожал плечами. Похоже, шум прибоя начал его убаюкивать. — Думаю, на этот раз они запомнят.

Америка бросил на него недоуменный взгляд.  
— М-м… Россия?

Повисла тишина. После долгой паузы Россия моргнул.

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты сменишь тему. Ради твоего же блага.

Америка отступил на полшага. Следы его каблуков исчезли в песке.

— А я только хотел сказать, что ты, кажется не очень расстроился. Лучше не буду, пожалуй…  
— Пожалуй, — спокойно согласился Россия. Он так и не расслабил плечи, а его руки безжизненно лежали на коленях.

Америка отошёл от воды и сел рядом, поджав к груди одну ногу. Он облокотился о колено и принялся теребить кончики волос, искоса глядя на Россию.

— В чём дело?  
— Ты и сам знаешь, — Россия опёрся рукой о песок позади себя. — Неужели я должен объяснять очевидное? Мои люди счастливы здесь. Они могут торговать и у них есть доступ к морю. Их немного, но они не заслужили, чтоб их выгоняли. А ты, кажется, считаешь, что ты вправе прибрать к рукам половину земного шара, и что те, кто может потерять всё, обязаны тебя поддерживать, — он сел поудобнее. Америка разглядел следы от песчинок на бледной коже его запястья.

Америка уставился на него, затем недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Россия, о чём ты? Я не буду никого выгонять.  
— Почему нет? — вода поднялась выше. Океан ластился у ног, как неведомое животное. Россия подтянул колени к груди и обнял их свободной рукой. — Тебе от них никакой пользы.  
— Что?.. Ты такой странный иногда, знаешь, — Америка развернулся; теперь он сидел, скрестив ноги, лицом к России. — Мне от них и вреда никакого. Президент Монро просто хочет прекратить дальнейшую колонизацию Европой. Те, кто уже прижился здесь, мне ничем не мешают. Ты меня совсем за ублюдка держишь?..

Россия сглотнул. Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от волн у своих ног.

— Я и не считал тебя ублюдком. Я просто ожидал, что ты выберешь самый разумный путь. — он умолк и глянул Америке в глаза, будто только что вспомнил что-то. — «Странный»?..

— Ну да. Они же… — Америка обвёл широким жестом холмы и безмятежные домишки. — Они просто живут своей жизнью. Они земледельцы и охотники, а не солдаты и шпионы. Чем они могут мне помешать?

Налетел новый порыв ветра, и Россия убрал с лица волосы.

— Не знаю. Но если вспомнить, как в последнее время у вас обращаются с коренным населением, то мои опасения не лишены оснований, — он улыбнулся, ровно и холодно.

Америка покраснел, словно ему отвесили оплеуху.

— Это разрешено законом, — всё равно пробормотал он.  
— Конечно. Потому что так решили вы, — на этих словах Америка покраснел ещё гуще. — А ведь они тоже охотники и земледельцы.

Америка вдавил кулак в песок.

— А тебе-то какое дело?

Рука России дёрнулась в паре сантиметров от руки Америки.

— Мне не нравится, что ты закрываешь глаза на лицемерие, — прохладно сообщил Россия. — Не стоит бояться изредка оценивать себя со стороны, правда?

Америка насупился и наклонился вперёд.

— Ничего я не боюсь, — заявил он. — А выгонять твоих поселенцев и забирать твой чёртов форт я и не собирался. Мы же друзья, в конце концов! — в его голосе прорезалась обида.

Вода плеснула России на сапоги. Он бросил на Америку долгий взгляд, затем протянул руку и приподнял его подбородок кончиками пальцев.

— А друзья ли мы, Америка? Может, нас просто загнали в один угол, — он говорил размеренно, взвешенно и так тихо, что его голос почти утонул в рёве прибоя.

Сердце Америки глухо стукнулось о рёбра. Он отстранился и успел поймать руку России; Америка держал крепко и не отпустил, даже когда Россия несильно потянул.

— Мне кажется... — он посмотрел России в глаза. — ...что мы не друзья только потому, что ты не хочешь дружить, — в его голос снова просочилась обида. — И я не понимаю, почему.  
— И я не понимаю, — губы России сжались в узкую полоску. Он, казалось, сам не услышал, что сказал. Он обхватил пальцами ладонь Америки. — Я… я не хочу враждовать с тобой.

Америка нахмурился. В голосе России мелькнуло что-то такое, от чего на миг захотелось бежать без оглядки. Он опустил их сцепленные руки на песок.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал он. — Просто я… мы всегда решали между собой всё честно, правда? Так почему ты не хочешь поверить мне на слово?

Россия снова беспокойно забарабанил пальцами по колену.

— Я хочу, — тихо сказал он. Взгляд России остановился на ладони Америки, почти такой же большой, как его собственная.

Америка озадаченно посмотрел сначала на Россию, потом на его руку, затем обратно на Россию.

— Ну… тогда хорошо, — он запоздало разжал пальцы. Америке казалось, что он только что упустил что-то важное.

Начинался прилив. Вода стирала с песка их следы. Россия одним движением поднялся на ноги и принялся отряхивать штаны.

— Да. Это хорошо, — подтвердил он и склонил голову, разглядывая Америку. — Всё в порядке?

Америка тоже поднялся. Он взлохматил волосы и прокрутил в голове последнюю минуту их разговора. Россия высказался насчёт индейцев, а потом спросил, друзья ли они… Россия посмотрел на него и спросил его, друзья ли они… а потом произошло что-то, и Америка никак не мог сообразить, что именно, но Россия точно забеспокоился. А сейчас он… Америка обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Россию. А сейчас он явно пытался сменить тему.

Спрашивать Россию в лоб было бесполезно, но Америка всё равно попытался:  
— В чём дело?  
— В чём? — Россия отряхнул руки, не желая отводить взгляд. Он убрал с лица волосы. — Ты так быстро забываешь, о чём шла речь?..

— Только не с тобой, и я вряд ли единственный. По-твоему, кто-то может не слушать, когда ты говоришь? Или это ты только про меня так думаешь? — Америка сохранял серьёзный вид, но уже готов был улыбнуться.

Россия тоже усмехнулся.

— Америка, я очень обижусь, если когда-нибудь узнаю, что ты не всецело уделяешь мне внимание, когда мы разговариваем.

Америка вздохнул и сдался.

— И почему ты мне так нравишься?.. У тебя там ничего выпить не найдётся?  
— Не для всех, — пожал плечами Россия. — Но для тебя я сделаю исключение. Может быть.  
— Наверное, всё дело в твоей безграничной щедрости, — он снова глянул на Россию, когда берег уже остался позади. — Слушай. Насчёт того, что я забрал себе весь континент. Мы разобрались с этим?  
— Пока, — хмыкнул Россия. — Но кто знает, что будет потом?..

**Author's Note:**

>   *   
>  В 1812 году по настоянию [Российской Американской Компании](http://tinyurl.com/35tw7f2) [Иван Кусков](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2,_%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87) основал в Калифорнии поселение [Форт Росс](http://tinyurl.com/27q2qk5) для промысла и торговли пушниной.  
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  2 декабря 1823 года в ежегодном обращении к Конгрессу президент Джеймс Монро изложил ряд принципов, которые позднее назовут [«доктриной Монро»](http://tinyurl.com/yfov4jd). Вкратце суть этих принципов сводилась к провозглашению обеих частей американского континента зоной, закрытой для европейской колонизации.  
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  [Закон о переселении индейцев](http://tinyurl.com/2wh7yld) был принят только в 1830 году, но и до этого обращение с коренным населением оставляло желать лучшего.  
> 
>   
>  



End file.
